


BenDarLeeWilWix

by Chessapeake



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, bottle episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessapeake/pseuds/Chessapeake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if several of the main characters were trapped in a house with no internet or cable? What if a bunch of this author's friends got drunk and threw a challenge at her? What if this author was stupid enough to accept the challenge? What if our beloved characters get *almost* as drunk as my friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BenDarLeeWilWix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DameDallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameDallas/gifts).



“I have good news and I have bad news.” William Darcy walked into the den of the Hawaiian beach house he’d rented and addressed all his guests.

“Bad news first, get it out of the way!” Lizzie responded as he had anticipated she would. He moved to squeeze in beside her on the loveseat, causing Jane to scoot even more onto Bing’s lap.

“The bad news is that the monsoon outside has disabled both the power and the wireless internet.” The information was met with groans. “The good news is--” He was interrupted by the lights returning. The group of young people clapped.

“Yeah wifi again!” Lydia looked at her iphone and frowned. “Hey...”

“The good news is that there is a generator, but it can’t restore our internet access. That will probably happen tomorrow when the storm has blown itself out or at least away and the company can run diagnostics and repair.”

“Neerrdd.” Old Darcy would’ve been at a loss when faced with the teasing of his youngest sister-in-law, but New Darcy simply tossed a nearby throw pillow at her.

“So... now what?” Gigi asked, reaching around Fitz to grab her drink. “I’m sure that if the internet is down, the cable will be too.”

“Body shots!”

A chorus of voices responded, “Shut up, George.”

Fitz muttered to Gigi, “Why’d she bring him?”

“They’re in therapy together, this is his way of trying to apologize.” She whispered back. Fitz’s face looked like he didn’t buy it.

“How about we play a game together?”

There was a long debate that ensued over which game to play. Darcy suggested games of strategy and skill, Jane wanted a card game, and Fitz suggested poker.

“Strip poker!”

“Shut up, George.”

They settled on pictionary. Teams were girls against boys and the girls won in a last minute round with ‘Apple Sauce’. Lizzie strutted away from the whiteboard in triumph and began singing loudly and off key, “WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIIEENNDDS!”

“Dammit, George!” Fitz threw a crumpled paper at George’s head. “How in the hell is that an Apple?!”

Before he could answer, Bing leaned forward. “Oh, I thought it was a peach...”

*/*/*/*

That night the storm continued to rage outside the sturdy house. Darcy, per usual, slept completely uninterrupted. Lizzie had on occasion actually checked his pulse to make sure he was still alive. She was a lighter sleeper and was woken up a few times before eventually calling it quits at around five o’clock in the morning. She put on a robe and padded downstairs in her bare feet. There was a soft glow coming from the kitchen and she smelled the sweet, sweet aroma of coffee. “Fitz? What are you doing up?”

“Hey, Lizzie D.” He said in an exaggerated whisper. “I couldn’t sleep. You?”

“Me either. Darcy, though... my god, that man can sleep.”

“I know! One time, a bunch of us at college got drunk and moved his bed to the middle of the quad. Dude took a frisbee to the face and still didn’t wake up.”

Lizzie laughed and lifted the steaming mug she’d poured to her lips. She looked out at the beach, obscured by the rain and fog. “Ugh. Is this going to keep going?”

“Yeah, I found a radio in the garage earlier and found a weather station. It’s going to last until about midnight tonight they said. So it looks like another day full of pictionary.”

Lizzie scoffed, “We could always do body shots.”

Fitz rolled his eyes and moaned, “Shut _up_ , George.” He took another sip of coffee, “Although booze isn’t a bad idea.”

“What we need is a drinking game.”

“That’ll last all day? We don’t want to die.”

“What if we took breaks?”

“To do what? I’m sure you and Darcy and Jane and Bing can all come up with something, but _some_ of us were forced to leave our beloved on the mainland!” She playfully punched him in the arm.

“It would have to be something physical to work off the alcohol...”

“Like the olympics?” They both chuckled and returned to their beverages, hunched over the table, playing games on their phone.

After a few minutes, Lizzie slowly started to straighten. Her eyes were wide and she stared at her table-mate. “Fitz.” He grunted and didn’t look up. “Fitz!” he looked up. “I think I might have the best idea I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Oh god, I’m going to regret going along with whatever this is, aren’t I?”

*/*/*/*

Fitz had kept everyone out of the basement all morning. Lizzie and he were cooking something up down there and Darcy was a little wary. Individually, their schemes made him nervous, and the thought of them working together in a team...

The conversation in the den was lagging when Fitz and Lizzie made a grand entrance, carrying an enormous rolled-up poster, some papers, and a DVD box. They created their own fanfare for their entrance and stood in front of the big screen TV to address them all.

“Welcome!” Lizzie boomed, grin plastered all over her face. “To the first annual BenDarLeeWilWix Olympics!” With these words, she and Fitz unrolled the poster and tacked up a huge banner bearing the name of the new event in all-caps. It smelled strongly of Sharpie. Lizzie continued, “All events are _mandatory_. Those who do not participate will be placed outside.” She gestured to the torrential rain and gale force winds outside the sliding glass door. “And now, for the Opening Ceremony!”

Fitz cleared his throat and started to sing, “ _A long, long time ago, I can still remember how the music used to make me smile. And I thought if I had the_ -”

“Fitz!” Lizzie interrupted, “When I said classic Americana, I meant like ‘My Country Tis of Thee’.

“You want classic? You get the likes of Adam Herz or The Beatles.”

“The Beatles aren’t even-- Nevermind. On to our first event!” Lizzie grinned and threw her hands into the air.

No one moved.

She continued to stare at them with a grin on her face. Finally, Darcy popped up, followed quickly by Gigi, and finally everyone stood to their feet. “Great!” Lizzie said. “For our first event--”

Fitz loudly cleared his throat. Lizzie looked at him and they had a wordless conversation full of strange facial expressions. He would jerk his head towards the others and she stood there shaking her head repeatedly. Finally, Fitz stepped towards the group, “Before our first event, we are going to announce the _prize_.”

“Oh! Yes, the _prize_.” She elongated the word and wiggled her eyebrows at her audience. “The winner, or winners, will receive...” she paused for effect and Fitz made a drumming noise on his thighs. “Two nights in the master bedroom with the jacuzzi and waterbed!”

The chorus of voices was full of excitement, save for one William Darcy who nervously declared, “Um, I’m sorry. What was-- _Lizzie_?”

She ignored him. “Our first event!” she was now talking over the happy murmurs. “The person who brings back the highest proof alcohol they can find gets ten points!” Six pairs of eyes looked at her blankly. “Just... bring it from somewhere in the house or your own mini-fridge, I know you have it!” Her finger pointed accusingly. “Ready? Set. Go!”

There was a huge scramble. Lydia jumped on Wickham’s back to avoid the jostling of the others. Darcy grabbed his sister around the waist, lifted her out of his way and placed her back down behind him. Bing pulled a giggling Jane along while Fitz and Lizzie smirked at each other.

Once they’d all gone, he turned to her. “You stashed it in the basement, right?”

“Naturally. Remember the deal, you get the master bedroom all to yourself for a couple of nights and I--”

“Don’t worry, Lizzie D.” He laughed, “Our deal is still firm.” They shook hands and Fitz went to go grab the ultra-pricey Bacardi 151, ready to win.

Lizzie, for her part, was mentally twirling a mustache.

****  
  
  
  
  



End file.
